Simple Mortals
by xGirlxWithxThexRedxBalloonx
Summary: Mortals Sophia and Gwen have been causing trouble for the demigods of Camp Half-Blood. Both with the ability to see past the Veil, they fight these horrid creatures in the name of justice but what they don't know is that this is causing false rumors. Rumors that must be investigated. Travis and Percy are sent to do the investigation but when Travis meets Gwen sparks fly. TravisxOC


Travis laid on thick green grasses of a field. His back was damp from the grass that had been newly rained on. He stared into the starry night while running his fingers through the sweetly scented grass. _Smells like rain_, he noted. Tranquility cradled him in warm embrace. A small smile cracked on his lips. He closed his eyes and spread his arms and legs out similar to how he would when making snow angels. This peaceful scene was disturbed by the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you?" it asked curiously. Travis opened his eyes to see a girl, no older than eight or nine, looking down at him with large mud colored eyes. Her brown hair was a tangled nest of twigs and leaves with her skin scarred and yellowed. Her thin lips turned downwards at Travis's silence. She repeated her question.

"T-Travis. And you?" he replied.

"Beatrice" she said. Travis lifted his hand openly to her. Beatrice slipped her bony hand into palm only to have in engulfed by thick fingers. He shook her hand gently fearing if he held too hard he may hurt her.

"What are you doing here?" she pried. Travis sat up reluctant to be taken away from his once tranquil experience.

"Nothing. Hey, shouldn't you be with your parents?" Beatrice shook her hand and sat in front of him. He noticed how she clutched a small bouquet of colorful wildflowers in her tiny hand and how she looked down at her bare feet.

"Mama and Papa died" she confessed. Travis felt a pang of guilt stab into his heart at how he had made her confess something so personal. Seeing the sadness build in her less than pretty eyes he folded his legs together and patted his ankles.

"Well why don't you sit with me, Beatrice?" he offered. Beatrice nodded with a bright smile, showing off her teeth. A few were missing but the ones that had stayed in her mouth were rotten to point of being yellow with black simply spotting the very rotten parts. She lifted her brown dress up above her knee showing him her malnourished legs. She fit comfortably in his lap with that bright smile still on her face. Travis tried to hide both his disgust and his shock. Who could allow a child to be neglected or abused to point of being in her condition? Monsters, that's who. She began to braid the long stems of the wildflowers together, creating some sort of chain. She hummed softly to herself while Travis studied how nimbly her fingers worked.

"I always come here to see the sun rise" she spoke.

"That's nice" Travis humored.

"Oh it is. Would you like to watch it with me? You're nice company. I don't mind sharing the sun with you" Travis rolled his eyes. Sharing the sun. How childish.

"Thank you. I'm glad you think I'm nice company"

"Do you like stories?" she switched subjects. Travis looked up into the horizon while leaning back on his hands.

"Yeah, I guess so but that depends on the story" he was never really the storytelling type. He had always left things like the arts to kids from the Apollo cabin. Besides, he had already heard all the Greek legends over and over and over again. Truth be told, stories made him bored.

"Have you the one about Isolde and Tristan?" Beatrice didn't look up from her chain nor did she stop working on it.

"No but let me guess, Isolde is a princess. Tristan is knight. Princess needs Knight, Knight saves her, they live happily ever after. It's always the same" he complained. Beatrice chuckled. She paused her braiding and laid her hands on her lap.

"You are quite wrong. Isolde is a princess, yes. And Tristan is a knight, yes. But they are far from happily ever after" Travis looked at her curiously. She looks so young but speaks as if she's much, much older. Mystery surrounded little Beatrice. It both lured Travis to find the answer to this mystery and pushed him further away for fear of what the answer may be.

"Tell me the story then" he demanded. Beatrice turned to him with a glimmer in her eyes.

* * *

_There once lived a king in Britain, well respected by all. From the lowest of peasants to the highest of noblemen._

_ As age approached him he came to the realization that his reign would not last forever._

_So he searched for the ideal wife. One that could meet his standards of what a proper queen and wife_

_should be. He found no woman worthy of time much less his crown. Then he heard rumors of _

_Lady Isolde. An Irish king's daughter. He heard of her beauty, kindness and how cultured_

_of a woman she was. These were the traits he needed in a wife and queen. He made immediate plans_

_the wed the Lady Isolde but he could not abandon his kingdom for a trip to another island._

_So he sent Sir Tristan, his most trusted knight and nephew to escort her from her kingdom_

_to his. Tristan happily accepted such an important mission. He traveled to Ireland,_

_unprepared for what the Lady Isolde would be. He was captivated by her_

_wholeheartedly, just as she was with him but it was forbidden. She was to be married to_

_his uncle and king. What was really months of travel felt like weeks at most. Soon they _

_returned to Britain where Tristan's uncle was captivated by her as well. He wasted no_

_time making her his wife and queen. She grew to admire her husband but she_

_still loved Tristan and he still loved her. They kept each other at a safe distance._

_They both understood their place. No matter strongly they felt they would not_

_betray their king but the king was not ignorant. He knew of his wife and_

_nephew's silent passions for each other. He also knew how faithful both_

_had been to him. Nonetheless, it was still inappropriate. He sent his wife back her kingdom in_

_Ireland without notifying his nephew. Isolde and Tristan never said their goodbyes. Years _

_passed and the king eventually died, leaving his kingdom and riches to Tristan. Tristan _

_now found himself in the same situation as his uncle had once been: he needed a wife. Even after having no contact_

_and not seeing his Isolde for years he still yearned for her but she was unattainable. He married another woman by_

_the same name. The years continued on and soon Tristan found himself on his deathbed with his wife Isolde. He cried out for the widow Isolde._

_It was miracle itself that he able to contact her. When she learned of his condition she sent a letter back that she would_

_come to him on a ship with white sails. Tristan sent his wife to meet her but in a fit of jealously his wife told him _

_that she had only seen a ship with red sails. Not white. Tristan did not long after, __reminiscing_

_his true and lost love, the Lady Isolde_

* * *

Tristan stared in awe at her story. It was...beautiful. Unlike anything he had heard before. He could only imagine the pain Tristan and Isolde must felt but only imagine. He had never felt it. Beatrice tilted her head with smirk.

"I can tell you liked it" she stated. Travis stupidly nodded. Beatrice looked down with a sad smile. "Sometimes when you love someone the circumstances are so overwhelming that it almost seems impossible to even say you love them" she whispered. There she goes again. Acting older than her age.

"And how would you know?" a dark smile spread across her face.

"I've seen it happen before" she hissed. Travis felt fear, true fear, spread throughout him when he saw Beatrice smile. "The sun is coming! Look!" she bounced excitedly, acting as a real eight year old would act. She turned abruptly, pointing to the horizon. Travis ignored this drastic mood change and stared into the direction she was pointing. The sun began to creep up, lighting the field in hues of yellow and orange. The colors of the grass began really shine and the stars began to fade but the sight was breathtaking. Travis had a sudden appreciation for the sun rise. He had never seen it as it is now.

"When you have so much it's hard to enjoy the little things" Those were Beatrice's final words before Travis opened his eyes to find himself in the cramped cabin of Hermes. He pushed the blanket off him and sat up. Running his fingers through his wavy brown hair, he looked around the room half expecting to see Beatrice standing in the corner braiding her flowers. Thankfully, he didn't. He let out a sigh of relief before hearing a creak. He turned his head in the direction of the creek but instead saw the sun rising just as majestically as it did in his dream.

"Beatrice" he sighed quietly.

**Meanwhile, on the coast of west Ireland**

"You meddling harlots! I will kill you with my bare hands!" a creature cried at a pair of teenage girls both standing offensively carrying weapons pointed in the direction of the creature. The creature slithered at the nearest girl with full speed. She shot forward, swinging her hands attempting to slash at the girl's perfectly flawless skin. The girl narrowly dodged the attacks. Raising her twin daggers to her face she was able to deflect one arm from coming into contact with her. The creature swung her other hand to the girl's ankles but instead let out a shriek when she felt a sharp pain penetrate her thick snake like body. She turned to see the other girl shot an arrow at her once more. The creature ducked under the arrow, turning its attention to the archer. It sprang forward but felt a large weight collapse on its tail. It whipped its back to see the girl it had tried attacking before sink one of her daggers into its tail. Its shrieks were silenced by an arrow being shot into its throat. It fell to the side before becoming nothing but golden dust to be blown away by the furious winds. The girl with twin daggers stood and slid her weapons into her boots. The archer walked over to her friend and patted her shoulder.

"Good job, Gwen" she complimented.

"You too, Sophia" Gwen returned the compliment. The girls stood catching their breath before smiling.

"I hate those things" Sophia said.

"As do I, Sophia. As do I" The girls stood silent and watched the waves crash against the cliffs. They breathed in the scent of the ocean, allowed the crashing waves to splash droplets of ocean water on their faces and felt closer to the land itself. Sophia, who is not of Ireland, closed her eyes and imagined being back home. She tried to envision the sand being squished between her toes and the water soaking her dress. France...that was her home. Home is a strange word for a gypsy but now that she had spent three years trapped on this island France is now becoming a distant memory. While Guinevere, Gwen to her friends, was born and raised in Ireland. She had once spent her days listening to her father strum the harp while her mother sang a tune that Guinevere would dance to but those days were long gone. Guinevere was not the same girl she was before but something always kept her rooted. Not just to her family but to her culture. Stories, music. Bedtime stories her mother would tell her, songs her father played, kept her family close. She was so deeply touched by these seemingly simple things that she made a vow long ago she would protect her motherland and its people even if it meant her life.

"Let's go back. I'm sure the families will be wanting to bury their dead" Guinevere sadly suggested. Sophia slid her arm around Guinevere's shoulders and sighed.

"Maybe they'll make us lunch" Sophia joked with a frown. Guinevere slid her arm around Sophia's shoulders and laughed.

"Yes, lunch" Guinevere agreed. The girls exchanged smiles before walking back to the isolated village they had just saved.

* * *

**Author's Note: thought I may try my hand at a Percy Jackson fanfic. I hope you liked it. In case anybody is wondering what sort of creature Sophia and Guinevere fought it was suppose to be a Kampe (or Campe). I looked it up on google images and found a picture of half woman-half snake so I just went with that. Please review and stay tuned for more. Thanks! :)**


End file.
